Indoor location-finding is more difficult than outdoor location-finding, in part because outdoor location-finding may rely on the highly accurate global positioning system (GPS). Indoor location-finding frequently relies on radio techniques, including utilization of Wi-Fi and/or cellular phone signals. However, Wi-Fi signals are highly fluctuating and severely affected by the physical layout of the internal environment, and therefore do not provide precision location information. Similarly, due to the large coverage area of cellular base stations, the margin of error in cellular signal triangulation techniques may be larger than the entire building, and therefore may not provide the desired accuracy.